Forbidden
by Hawkins-Melody
Summary: These feelings are unrequited.These feelings are forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

**Hawkins-Melody**

**Thanks for the reviews… Here's chapter two! I have a new story in mind; another Catoniss (my new drug LOL) so here it is…It's deeply angst.**

**BTW: I also apologize if my time is wrong; I'm sorry if Katniss and Peeta don't look at each other that early but I needed it in there. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**60…59…58…57…56….55….54….52**_

His mind was racing, heart was beating fast, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The bloodlust was swallowing him whole. He glanced over at his angel, the girl on fire. She was determined. She looked confused too. He willed her to glance at him. He wanted her to; so she could feel his own pain. His pain that he could never love her; that this was the love that she'd taught him and made him feel but also that she would be safe with him. That with him, she would be safe and protected however, instead those eyes turn to Lover Boy. Cato feels the rage and bloodlust mix to an overwhelmingly painful spike in adrenaline.

_He will __**pay**_.

_20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…_

He eyes the Cornucopia; the adrenaline gleaming in his eyes. He prepares himself in a running position. He knows what he will get; a sword. One has caught his eye. The deep grey tint and tone remind him of her, Katniss, and he knows that this is the one he will treasure. This sword will be the death of Peeta Mellark and those lucky ones to be put out of the misery of Clove's torture.

He doesn't know why he's called Brutal Cato when Clove would rather torture a man to death rather than kill to get it over with.

_10…9…8…7…6…5….4…3….2…_

The earth is shattering beneath him. He breathes in deeply and feels his hands instinctively clench together like he's grabbing that cold steel.

_1…_

He bolted. His legs moved fast, his jacket blowing fast in the wind, his ice eyes transfixed on the beauty that was _his_ sword. A boy got in his way; he crushed his head without a second though. He grabbed the blade and smirked. He slashed one boy in half, cut the head off of another girl and sliced another boy's leg. Suddenly he caught Clove about to hit Katniss straight in the head; her aim was deadly. He ran fast and just before the knife was about to be released, Cato's hands gripped her shirt and pulled her up with one arm. She shrieked.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed loudly trashing about. Her knife dropped to the floor just as Fire Girl turned around and ice clashed with clouds. Clove's screams faded in his ears as his chest roared to touch her. Fire burned in his chest before the connection was broken when Clove managed to break free. Quick on his feet, Cato dodged the little girl's attempt to lunge at him. She almost nearly grazed his face.

"What the hell Cato? I almost had that giggling twit." Clove growled, her petite body heaving. Green eyes glared at him as she gritted her teeth. Cato knew though, that by his dominating stature he wouldn't hesitate to snap the girl's neck in his state of bloodlust.

"She's mine; she'll be my kill and my victory." A little red light caught his eye: a camera. Staring straight into it, he grinned viciously he was doing only what every good predator would do; staking his claim to the twelve districts and the capitol that led them.

"Katniss Everdeen will be mine."

* * *

"Haymitch, stop, you're scowling; it's quite unbecoming." Effie scolded. However, she was just as worried. Her green blue eyes were fixed upon Haymitch's face but empathy was etched on.

"That damn District Two is targeting Katniss! What are we going to do?" Portia spoke for Haymitch when she commented. Her mahogany eyes were glued to the screen, small fists bundled up. She was without make up as Cinna soothingly rubbed her back to ease the tension.

"How is she going to know what to do?" Cinna asked staring at Haymitch intently. Haymitch turned his head over to look at the table of sponsor gifts. He planned on only using two of the five and only when she really needed it but…

Standing up he picked up the small bottled canteen of water and penned his letter.

* * *

Thirst… It overwhelmed her. The thirst though was nothing like she expected. She thirsted physically and mentally. She thirsted for the relief from this hell; the relief from this entire damn stadium. It was killing her but lying flat out in the mud, where anyone could easily kill her, and she could give less than a flying freaking monkey. She would hold Prim and Gale and her mother and everyone dear to her heart from a more glorifying place and watch as the sick freaks killed off Peeta, Peeta who never deserved this.

That was her motivation.

When she heard a beeping noise, she used that encouragement to lift herself up and look around, her grey eyes roaming around her surroundings. She groaned when she saw that only feet away from her position was a canteen, a canteen that would save her life. She crawled over, through the starchy mud and picked it, propping herself against the tree she took the fresh water in miniscule sips. She felt some sort of energy flow through her as she picked up her pack, from beside her, and sorted through until she reached the strips of beef jerky. Until she got that bow from Glimmer, she'd be stuck hunting with snares and traps. As she ate and revived herself she opened the letter attached to it.

_Dear Sweetheart,_

_Looks like you've got yourself an admirer; **stay**f**a**ithfu**l** to Peeta and rev**ive**d. This water should keep you safe. Don't give in to him, play with him a little and prove your worth. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your District Twelve fans_

She studied it before deciphering the message. Katniss was more confused that anything. It was highly surreal that this happen. She knew who was targeting her; she knew his name was Cato by the avid screams of his district's girl career. However, she didn't want this though; she didn't want to hurt him. He was a misunderstood career with no true feeling of emotions. She knew by the way he asked her about love, and she knew how avid her answers were. A spark lit in her chest at the idea that one day she could break through his hard shell and show him the real deal about feelings. She was no expert but she knew enough to know that she wasn't entirely a robot just a better puppeteer than other's who played their games and could be seen through so easily.

Katniss wasn't known for her open display of affections or joy; that was Prim. She was known for her great way of dealing with the crap slung at her from life. She would prevail; she would make it through and Cato… She could only hope she wouldn't have to kill him. Simply, because if it came down to it, she could never kill the boy that opened a new and more unwanted passion in her heart just like she could never kill Prim, for pushing her through to live, or Gale, for getting and understanding her like no one could.

* * *

Enobaria's eyes glowered as she watched with narrowed green eyes. Her two golden fangs glinted in the bright lighting of the room. Brutus watched from beside her with his own arms crossed over his chest, his brown ones watching the victor beside him. He felt worry seize him like a snake and it's prey. Barry was a very emotional person when it came to winning and Brutus knew this. He loved her though; no one would understand that it was because of her mysterious beauty and her true broken self.

"He's going to kill her in the end isn't he?" She murmurs her façade slipping. Brutus stared at her for a moment before slipping his arms around her slim waist. She lays her head back on his shoulder and he lays his chin on top of her forehead.

"He's for real with her and I know it. He's never wanted anyone and yet, there he is practically screaming out he loves her. He doesn't know that claiming is practically a marking on her throughout the whole Districts and the company." Brutus chastises. Barry turns around suddenly and puts her hands on his chest before leaning up to kiss him smack on the lips. Her soft sweet lips started an inferno in his body as his hands moved to wrap her legs around his waist and he used the wall where leverage came as their kisses became heavier. His groin was burning to feel his sweet lover once more but she pulled apart and smiled dazedly at him.

"You're mine." She murmured before pressing her nose against his collarbone. He exhaled a heavy sigh wishing for more but content with what was in his hands.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Cato," Glimmer moaned tossing an abundance of gorgeous golden hair over her glittering shoulder (residue make-up from the interviews). She took her jacket off to expose her B-cup breasts encased by a tight red shirt. She pursed her naturally pink lips into a sly, seductive, and lusty grin. "Come sleep next to me." She begged using her index finger to make a come-hither movement. The blond cringed and shook his head.

"I'm keeping watch for the night." He murmured averting his eyes. He didn't want to think about Glimmer but rather, his mind; his traitorous brain put an image of _his_ girl there. Her brunette hairs tussled and messy from his roughened hands, grey eyes alight with passion and wearing his own jacket and nothing but that… Like the little minx he knew she was she would've only buttoned up the middle button to stop him from getting a full view. No, his brain supplied (thank the fucking Capitol), she wouldn't do something so rash… She'd do something worse like lie down in your bed in nothing but a pair of scanty green panties (his favorite color). He let out a sigh and turned away from the sight of Glimmer so his damned to hell brain would stop. He leaned back against the tree and Glimmer pouted. Clove snickered from where she was sitting beside Marvel. The blonde girl hissed at the smaller one. Clove held up a knife and tapped it against her lips warningly.

Cato seriously wished his little flame was right beside him so he could appease these troublesome needs.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"You don't like Glimmer do you?" Clove asked her fingers twining together. She didn't want to admit it but somewhere inside of her, she had feelings for Cato. Feelings she didn't want to admit even if it killed her. It probably would. Knowing herself, she'd die for the blond who would never know.

"What was your first clue?" He dryly replies. She rolls her eyes and sits up in her sleeping bag. He is sharpening his sword, it's not loud enough to wake her but she couldn't sleep. She thought about her best friend Amy, who now lived in District Three with her douchebag fiance, and how they could live happily. She could never live happily with Amy living as a pregnant wife to man. Their child would die, she thought to herself shaking her head.

"I'm just saying. Cato, you're playing with fire." Clove replied easily folding her arms under her head as she stared up at the fake sky.

"No, I couldn't tell. Who says I'm going to be burned though?" He smirked as he turned to look at her. She bit back a gasp; his piercing blue eyes normally so confident were glazed with a deep power of possession and possessiveness over the girl. She didn't reply but turned her head and closed her eyes before sighing and trying to sleep.

Those claiming eyes followed her sleep.

* * *

**:D REVIEWS HELP. I'm so sorry this is late but there's a bit of a lot going on in my life right now so... :/ I just needed to get this out. Unspoken comes next and then finally Our Secret. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden**

**Hawkins-Melody**

**Thanks for the reviews… Here's chapter two! I have a new story in mind; another Catoniss (my new drug LOL) so here it is…It's deeply angst.**

**BTW: I also apologize if my time is wrong; I'm sorry if Katniss and Peeta don't look at each other that early but I needed it in there. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**60…59…58…57…56….55….54….52**_

His mind was racing, heart was beating fast, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The bloodlust was swallowing him whole. He glanced over at his angel, the girl on fire. She was determined. She looked confused too. He willed her to glance at him. He wanted her to; so she could feel his own pain. His pain that he could never love her; that this was the love that she'd taught him and made him feel but also that she would be safe with him. That with him, she would be safe and protected however, instead those eyes turn to Lover Boy. Cato feels the rage and bloodlust mix to an overwhelmingly painful spike in adrenaline.

_He will __**pay**_.

_20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…_

He eyes the Cornucopia; the adrenaline gleaming in his eyes. He prepares himself in a running position. He knows what he will get; a sword. One has caught his eye. The deep grey tint and tone remind him of her, Katniss, and he knows that this is the one he will treasure. This sword will be the death of Peeta Mellark and those lucky ones to be put out of the misery of Clove's torture.

He doesn't know why he's called Brutal Cato when Clove would rather torture a man to death rather than kill to get it over with.

_10…9…8…7…6…5….4…3….2…_

The earth is shattering beneath him. He breathes in deeply and feels his hands instinctively clench together like he's grabbing that cold steel.

_1…_

He bolted. His legs moved fast, his jacket blowing fast in the wind, his ice eyes transfixed on the beauty that was _his_ sword. A boy got in his way; he crushed his head without a second though. He grabbed the blade and smirked. He slashed one boy in half, cut the head off of another girl and sliced another boy's leg. Suddenly he caught Clove about to hit Katniss straight in the head; her aim was deadly. He ran fast and just before the knife was about to be released, Cato's hands gripped her shirt and pulled her up with one arm. She shrieked.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed loudly trashing about. Her knife dropped to the floor just as Fire Girl turned around and ice clashed with clouds. Clove's screams faded in his ears as his chest roared to touch her. Fire burned in his chest before the connection was broken when Clove managed to break free. Quick on his feet, Cato dodged the little girl's attempt to lunge at him. She almost nearly grazed his face.

"What the hell Cato? I almost had that giggling twit." Clove growled, her petite body heaving. Green eyes glared at him as she gritted her teeth. Cato knew though, that by his dominating stature he wouldn't hesitate to snap the girl's neck in his state of bloodlust.

"She's mine; she'll be my kill and my victory." A little red light caught his eye: a camera. Staring straight into it, he grinned viciously he was doing only what every good predator would do; staking his claim to the twelve districts and the capitol that led them.

"Katniss Everdeen will be mine."

* * *

"Haymitch, stop, you're scowling; it's quite unbecoming." Effie scolded. However, she was just as worried. Her green blue eyes were fixed upon Haymitch's face but empathy was etched on.

"That damn District Two is targeting Katniss! What are we going to do?" Portia spoke for Haymitch when she commented. Her mahogany eyes were glued to the screen, small fists bundled up. She was without make up as Cinna soothingly rubbed her back to ease the tension.

"How is she going to know what to do?" Cinna asked staring at Haymitch intently. Haymitch turned his head over to look at the table of sponsor gifts. He planned on only using two of the five and only when she really needed it but…

Standing up he picked up the small bottled canteen of water and penned his letter.

* * *

Thirst… It overwhelmed her. The thirst though was nothing like she expected. She thirsted physically and mentally. She thirsted for the relief from this hell; the relief from this entire damn stadium. It was killing her but lying flat out in the mud, where anyone could easily kill her, and she could give less than a flying freaking monkey. She would hold Prim and Gale and her mother and everyone dear to her heart from a more glorifying place and watch as the sick freaks killed off Peeta, Peeta who never deserved this.

That was her motivation.

When she heard a beeping noise, she used that encouragement to lift herself up and look around, her grey eyes roaming around her surroundings. She groaned when she saw that only feet away from her position was a canteen, a canteen that would save her life. She crawled over, through the starchy mud and picked it, propping herself against the tree she took the fresh water in miniscule sips. She felt some sort of energy flow through her as she picked up her pack, from beside her, and sorted through until she reached the strips of beef jerky. Until she got that bow from Glimmer, she'd be stuck hunting with snares and traps. As she ate and revived herself she opened the letter attached to it.

_Dear Sweetheart,_

_Looks like you've got yourself an admirer; **stay **f**a**ithfu**l** to Peeta and rev**ive**d. This water should keep you safe. Don't give in to him, play with him a little and prove your worth. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your District Twelve fans_

She studied it before deciphering the message. Katniss was more confused that anything. It was highly surreal that this happen. She knew who was targeting her; she knew his name was Cato by the avid screams of his district's girl career. However, she didn't want this though; she didn't want to hurt him. He was a misunderstood career with no true feeling of emotions. She knew by the way he asked her about love, and she knew how avid her answers were. A spark lit in her chest at the idea that one day she could break through his hard shell and show him the real deal about feelings. She was no expert but she knew enough to know that she wasn't entirely a robot just a better puppeteer than other's who played their games and could be seen through so easily.

Katniss wasn't known for her open display of affections or joy; that was Prim. She was known for her great way of dealing with the crap slung at her from life. She would prevail; she would make it through and Cato… She could only hope she wouldn't have to kill him. Simply, because if it came down to it, she could never kill the boy that opened a new and more unwanted passion in her heart just like she could never kill Prim, for pushing her through to live, or Gale, for getting and understanding her like no one could.

* * *

Enobaria's eyes glowered as she watched with narrowed green eyes. Her two golden fangs glinted in the bright lighting of the room. Brutus watched from beside her with his own arms crossed over his chest, his brown ones watching the victor beside him. He felt worry seize him like a snake and it's prey. Barry was a very emotional person when it came to winning and Brutus knew this. He loved her though; no one would understand that it was because of her mysterious beauty and her true broken self.

"He's going to kill her in the end isn't he?" She murmurs her façade slipping. Brutus stared at her for a moment before slipping his arms around her slim waist. She lays her head back on his shoulder and he lays his chin on top of her forehead.

"He's for real with her and I know it. He's never wanted anyone and yet, there he is practically screaming out he loves her. He doesn't know that claiming is practically a marking on her throughout the whole Districts and the company." Brutus chastises. Barry turns around suddenly and puts her hands on his chest before leaning up to kiss him smack on the lips. Her soft sweet lips started an inferno in his body as his hands moved to wrap her legs around his waist and he used the wall where leverage came as their kisses became heavier. His groin was burning to feel his sweet lover once more but she pulled apart and smiled dazedly at him.

"You're mine." She murmured before pressing her nose against his collarbone. He exhaled a heavy sigh wishing for more but content with what was in his hands.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Cato," Glimmer moaned tossing an abundance of gorgeous golden hair over her glittering shoulder (residue make-up from the interviews). She took her jacket off to expose her B-cup breasts encased by a tight red shirt. She pursed her naturally pink lips into a sly, seductive, and lusty grin. "Come sleep next to me." She begged using her index finger to make a come-hither movement. The blond cringed and shook his head.

"I'm keeping watch for the night." He murmured averting his eyes. He didn't want to think about Glimmer but rather, his mind; his traitorous brain put an image of _his_ girl there. Her brunette hairs tussled and messy from his roughened hands, grey eyes alight with passion and wearing his own jacket and nothing but that… Like the little minx he knew she was she would've only buttoned up the middle button to stop him from getting a full view. No, his brain supplied (thank the fucking Capitol), she wouldn't do something so rash… She'd do something worse like lie down in your bed in nothing but a pair of scanty green panties (his favorite color). He let out a sigh and turned away from the sight of Glimmer so his damned to hell brain would stop. He leaned back against the tree and Glimmer pouted. Clove snickered from where she was sitting beside Marvel. The blonde girl hissed at the smaller one. Clove held up a knife and tapped it against her lips warningly.

Cato seriously wished his little flame was right beside him so he could appease these troublesome needs.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"You don't like Glimmer do you?" Clove asked her fingers twining together. She didn't want to admit it but somewhere inside of her, she had feelings for Cato. Feelings she didn't want to admit even if it killed her. It probably would. Knowing herself, she'd die for the blond who would never know.

"What was your first clue?" He dryly replies. She rolls her eyes and sits up in her sleeping bag. He is sharpening his sword, it's not loud enough to wake her but she couldn't sleep. She thought about her best friend Amy, who now lived in District Three with her douchebag fiance, and how they could live happily. She could never live happily with Amy living as a pregnant wife to man. Their child would die, she thought to herself shaking her head.

"I'm just saying. Cato, you're playing with fire." Clove replied easily folding her arms under her head as she stared up at the fake sky.

"No, I couldn't tell. Who says I'm going to be burned though?" He smirked as he turned to look at her. She bit back a gasp; his piercing blue eyes normally so confident were glazed with a deep power of possession and possessiveness over the girl. She didn't reply but turned her head and closed her eyes before sighing and trying to sleep.

Those claiming eyes followed her sleep.

* * *

**:D REVIEWS HELP. I'm so sorry this is late but there's a bit of a lot going on in my life right now so... :/ I just needed to get this out. Unspoken comes next and then finally Our Secret. **


End file.
